A Dauntless Divergent
by Imginger
Summary: Mae Mathews, proud Dauntless and confused Divergent. Adam Lewis, Dauntless trainer and hidden Divergent. Will the pair be able to come together and figure out just what Jeanine Mathews is planning? Or will their feelings get in the way. Follow the ginger as her life takes a dramatic change and she falls in love for the first time, with a man she thought was only a friend.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Divergent story, and I'm in the midst of reading the third book. Updates will be slow, as I have a busy schedule leading up to Christmas. I'll try and update as of when I can. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent, I only own my two character, Mae and Adam. Enjoy. _

Being born into Erudite had been **shit** for me, if I'm brutally honest. Before you correct me, I know I shouldn't swear, but who wants to be a smartass? Who can constantly keep a bottle on their emotions and discuss things reasonably? Certainly not me, that's for sure. I've never been how an Erudite should, okay, I was intelligent. I knew my shit, but I hated having to constantly study, I was crap at it and it bored me to death. Mum and Dad were both born into Erudite, and had decided to stay at the choosing ceremony. How boring. I wanted something more than wearing blue my whole life and trying to out smart people. I wanted the passion that was currently non existent.

Today is my Aptitude test. It will tell me which faction I belong in. I have my choices narrowed down to Dauntless and Candor. I won't get Abnegation, I hate to share and I'm the least sympathetic person i know. I won't get Erudite either, I don't think, I'm smart, but I'm not textbook smart like you're supposed to be.

There's also the chance I could be Divergent. My aunt, Jeanine Mathews, had been cracking down on trying to find them lately. She'd explained to me about them and how they're a danger to our society. How much of a danger can they be? Aren't they just like the factionless and have no place to belong?

You can't be tested by someone from your own faction, so I wasn't surprised to see a dauntless boy stood there. He was tall, and had tattoos up his neck. How peculiar. We aren't aloud tattoos in Erudite, but that hadn't stopped me. I once visited the Dauntless faction with my aunt, and I snuck away to get a tattoo. I was 13, but that didn't seem to faze the man who gave it me.

The room was plain. I guess if they added any colour, they'd scare the Abnegation and if they didn't include a mirror, they'd scare the Candor into thinking something was wrong with their appearance. The only two things that sat in the room were a chair, with a head secure and a desk with a computer on, in which the man stood behind.

"Sit down" The man grunted and my eyebrows raised. It's a good thing i wasn't nervous, or this man would have made me almost faint in trembles. "Am i speaking a foreign language?"

"A simple please would have made my legs move faster" I drawled before i could stop myself. Primary Candor there. I sat down in the seat and folded my legs, so my skirt wouldn't ride high. A skirt above the knee was simply frowned upon in Erudite, but it was summer and my legs needed the nutrition. It wasn't even that much above the knee anyway. The man frowned at me as he handed me the liquid. Aunt Jeanine had told me about this. This liquid would close down my body, but not my mind. I downed it without a second thought.

I was in a room facing a mirror. How weird. I fixed a piece of fallen hair back into my ponytail before I heard the booming voice of my aunt. "Choose" She demanded and i looked down at the two platters. One held a steak and the other held a knife. Obviously Abnegation and Dauntless methods. Abnegation would feed the dog and avoid conflict, Dauntless would stab the dog.

"How about both" I hummed picking them both up at the same time. I sliced the steak in half and half again. I turned as i heard a loud bark and smiled at the dog. Maybe i shouldn't have smiled, because the beast came racing towards me. I crouched down and held out my hand, with the first bit of steak in. He suddenly cowered down and i frowned. I dropped all the meat and grimaced as i wiped my hands on my blazer.  
>The dog turned ferocious again and my head snapped back up and i saw him taking after a young girl which looked a lot like my late little sister. I took after the dog and jumped, wrestling it to the ground.<p>

I bolted up in the chair and the man put a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and pushed the ginger hair behind my ears. Somewhere along the line my hair had come out of it's ponytail. I quickly stood up and looked in the mirror to fix it. I'd washed it not even an hour ago so it was as smooth as silk. When that was done i turned back to the man.

"You have two options here" He started, looking intently at me. I raised my eyebrows. Jeanine had said i would be under stimulation and then they'd tell me my result, and i'd leave. Nothing about options. "Your results were inconclusive. Do you know what that means?" I nodded.

"I'm aware" I said calmly. Fuck me, i was Divergent.

"Good. You know the dangers then. You can either choose a faction or i can manually enter one for you"

"Tell me my results first"

"Dauntless, Erudite and Candor" I nodded slightly. That isn't really surprising.

"If you know about Divergents, then that makes me suspect you're one yourself" I muttered and he nodded, impressed. "If i choose Erudite, i might as well be signing my own death warrant" Even if Jeanine is family. "Candor will hand me over without a second thought, so i guess Dauntless it is"

"I'll be there to welcome you in, Divergent" He smirked slightly. I chuckled lightly.

"I'm trusting you won't tell anyone of my results?"

"If i did, i'd be signing my own death warrant" I smirked. Grass on me, i'll grass on you.

"Good. Can i leave now?"

"When you transfer. Come and find me" Why would i search for someone who administrated my test?

"Why would i do that?"

"To survive, you'll need my help, just like i needed it" I nodded slightly. Weird.

"Who am i finding then?" If he was going out of his way to lie about my results and save my ass, i might as well see what he has to say.

"Adam Lewis. Ask your trainer, Eric, for me. He'll understand. I'll explain everything"

"Until then" I nodded my head and Adam smirked.

"Until then" He repeated.

The next day was the choosing ceremony. As i have no elder siblings, I've never been before. My Mother and Father were quiet all morning. They knew that i was deflecting today. It's obvious. I've always been outspoken and hot headed, always ready for a fight. The ride there was also quiet. The walk in. Quiet.

The room is large, as i expected, and it was being filled with many 16year olds and their families. All the factions get separated and sit within their groups. I heard Aunt Jeanine before i saw her. She's a powerful woman and she dominated a room with one frown. "Well if it's someone within Erudite, do not worry that i will get to the bottom of it" I peered forward and saw her speaking with the Priors. They were Abnegation. Andrew Prior, the father, worked on the board beside Marcus Eaton, who reports had recently been focusing on. He'd beat his son, and that's why Tobias deflected. Or so the papers rumoured. The Priors moved along and Aunt Jeanine smiled at me. She put her hands on my shoulders and straightened out the shoulder pads there. I smiled slightly and she let go of my shoulders.

"Good luck today, Mae. I know you'll make the wisest decision"

"Thank you Aunt Jeanine" I replied politely.

"If you go with your test results, than we shall meet again. Have no worries" I frowned slightly.

"You've seen my test results?" I asked slowly. What if Adam lied and didn't put Dauntless down, or what if he put Divergent down?

"Of course i have. I think they're very fitting" She smiled, obviously he'd entered Dauntless. "Do not worry, you're a smart girl" She tucked a stray peice of hair behind my ear before walking off. I swallowed thickly and took my seat beside my Father. Mother sat the other side of him.

As Mae Mathews, i was towards the middle. A ruckus was created among the factions when both Caleb and Beatrice Prior deflected. Maybe the rumours of Abnegation parents beating their children were true? Caleb moved to Erudite, and i saw Aunt Jeanine's eyes light up. She was up to something. Beatrice moved to Dauntless, so it looked like i was going to be seeing more of her.

Finally my time came. I nodded to my parents, it's not like they'd miss me, and walked down the few stairs and up a few to the stage. I kept a straight face as i picked up the knife. This was it. I glanced at all five bowls. I could choose any of these, despite my results. If i wanted a peaceful farmer life, i could easily drop my blood into Amity. If i wanted to forever speak my mind, i could go Candor. I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts. I slit my palm and put the knife down. The blood started dripping and i confidently let it drip onto the hot coals. The Dauntless faction all cheered as i plastered up the cut. I looked at Mother and Father, but they looked the same. They prepared themselves, they knew i was deflecting. I smiled at the male who got up from his seat to let me sit. I was sat beside Beatrice. She glanced at me nervously, and i smiled reassuringly.

I'd been reading up on Dauntless last night. A book had turned up on my bed, suspect being Aunt Jeanine, and it explained all the initiation periods. It sounded intense, but necesasary. I'd had to fight and shoot a gun for stage one, and then stage two was some complex fear landscape. Luckily, i wasn't as weak as i looked, as exercise had been a part of Erudite. You had to keep the body just as smart as you did the brain.


	2. Chapter 2

After every 16 year old had chosen a faction, Dauntless were ushered out first. I let myself be carried with the crowd, and when they began running, i did as well. It was refreshing not having to worry about whether you're looking dumb.

When they started climbing, i climbed as well. That was easy. I could climb for miles. I stood upon the train tracks and watched as Beatrice hefted herself up, with the help of a dauntless. The jump onto the train had been a little harder, I'd never had to jump onto a moving vehicle before. I recognised one transfer boy on the train, Will. He had been in my lessons since nursery and we were good friends. I smiled at him and he stopped beside me.

"I always thought you were made for Dauntless Mae" He commented. "You were always the girl to look for a fight"

"I never went looking for a fight, a fight usually found me" I smirked. "And i simply couldn't let someone think they'd beaten me" I had gotten into a few fights back in Erudite. I couldn't help it. If someone treated me like dirt, they deserved a punch to the nose.

"You better get used to being beaten now Erudite" A boy spat and i raised my eyebrows at him. Candor. No off switch due to no brains, that's what they said.

"Oh please, a Candor?" I laughed slightly. "Do you even know how to spell beaten?" Many around the train cart laughed and Will snickered from beside me.

"Don't think because you're hot, that i won't fight you" He stepped closer to me and i rolled my eyes. How can you call me hot and then threaten me? Pointless and unthoughtful argument.

"Don't think because you're flirting, that I'll lower my standards" I smiled and the cart laughed again. The boy narrowed his eyes but backed down.

"Ignore Peter, he's an idiot" A coloured girl muttered, coming to stand with me and Will. Candor as well.

"I kind of figured that out already" I chuckled.

"I'm Christina" She introduced.

"Mae" I smiled. She seemed nice enough.

"I'm Beatrice" Oh i already know you Darling. I smiled anyway and she smiled back. A stiff joining Dauntless, that was unheard of. But i'm going into a new home, and i'm ready for changes. I looked sideways at Will, but he was silent.

"This is Will" I introduced and he blushed slightly. I gave him a look and he smiled through it. When had Will ever been shy? Ten minutes later we arrived at the Dauntless faction. I smiled as i stood near the door and gazed out. I recognised the building from my last, and only, visit here. What shocked me though were that people were jumping off the train onto a roof. Fuck. One kid almost missed and i flinched for him.

"They're jumping" I muttered and the two girls joined me on the side. I took a deep breath and took a step back before ejecting myself out of the train and onto the roof. Somehow, i managed to land on my feet. I'm sure my eyes were the size of dinner plates as i stared around me. "Fuck me" I sighed as i rubbed my eyes. That was only the begining as well.. Adam better have some fucking good tips.

"Alright quiet down" A man boomed and everyone fell silent. I stared up at the man. He looked like he could squash me with his thumb. "My names Eric" I raised my eyebrows. He was the guy i had to ask about Adam to. "Behind me is your only way into Dauntless. If you don't want to jump, then goodbye. Transfers first" Jump off a fucking building?

"There's a net" A boy whispered into my ear and i smiled thankfully at him. That made me feel better. He winked and stood back up straight.

"What's your name?" I mouthed.

"Uriah" He mouthed back and i nodded slightly.

"Someone's got to go first. Who's it going to be?" Eric asked. Fuck was i going first. While we all glanced at each other, Beatrice raised her hand slightly and stepped forward.

"Me" She said and climbed up onto the wall.

I was led down in bed that night. I'd had to burn my clothes, and change into the dauntless black clothes. I'd been shown around, breiftly, and had dinner in the dinner hall where we were lifted up and cheered. So far, today hadn't been too bad. The jump had been vile, but thanks to Uriah, i felt a little better.

The room, which we'd be in for six weeks, was mixed genders. Including the toilets. Going from the privacy at Erudite, to this, was not nice. I missed my comfortable bed and warm blankets. It was freezing here. I had trouble sleeping at home, due to my late sister's death, so it was almost impossible to get to sleep here.

It didn't matter anyway. At around 4 in the morning, someone walked into the room. I blinked at the figure and sat up when i recognised who it was. Why was Adam coming into our room at this hour in the morning? I may have just been on my phone, but everyone else was asleep.

"So much for coming to find me" He muttered lowly and i frowned.

"I can't say i've had a lot of time to get used to this place" I replied sitting up. The blanket fell around my waist and Adam sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Get changed" He said calmly, like he hadn't just walked in here and sat on my bed, like we were old friends. I stood out of bed, dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a vest. I changed into a pair of trousers they'd given us and a clean vest top. I wasn't that self contious, so that was okay, because Adam didn't even bother to look away.

"I've got to be in the pit at 6" I explained as i finished tying my boots and turned to him.

"I know. That's why i'm losing sleep to save your ass" I tucked my hair behind my ears and followed him out of the room. I blinked against the sudden red light and walked down the stairs. After a short, silent, walk we reached the training rooms, i hadn't been showed to yet. A lot of punching bags, a big mat- obviously for fights- and targets. "Alright, everyday we'll meet here at 4, clear?"

"Why?"

"Divergent's get good in stage two, very good, and that's how they get discovered. We're going to train so you are good in stage one, top five ranking, and then they won't get suspicious" I nodded slowly. That made sense i guess... Eric had explained earlier about the ranking system, and how the people under the red line would get cut.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Someone did this for me, and you'll do it for the next years. It's to prevent death" Drastic, but okay. "You'll start easy tomorrow-"

"Today" I corrected.

"Today then, and you'll be introduced to a gun. Ever used a gun before?"

"Do i look like i've ever used a gun before?" I drawled.

"Cut the attitude. I don't have to be doing this" He snapped. That was true. He didn't need to be helping me. "We can't use a gun now obviously, it would wake everyone up, so we're starting with a knife" He walked towards the targets and picked up three knives. I watched, transfixed, as all knives landed beside each other in the circle.

"You came first in your class, i'm guessing?" He was two years older than me, while our trainers, Four and Eric, were only one.

"Of course. Try" I picked up a knife and looked at it. They weren't that heavy. Depending on the length and density it should need quite a bit of force behind it to get it to stay in the target, for starters. "Stop thinking. Throw" I took a deep breath and threw the knife. I think Adam was just as shocked as i was. It landed in the middle of the red circle. I picked up another and it also landed in the circle. The last one landed on the outskirts of the circle, but still in the circle.

"Shit" I said and Adam nodded slightly. "I'm pretty good at that"

"I think you've got targets under your belt" Adam chuckled. "Let's go onto upper body strength. You'll be paired with a girl to start with, someone your own strength. I hear your not a push over, so that's good, but to beat a boy you need to train" I nodded. We walked over to the metal bars that were sticking out from the wall, obviously designed to test your upper body strength. I grabbed hold of one and Adam moved the stall. Oh fuck, this burned.

At 6, Adam left. I walked to the pit and sat down on one of the rock chair, things. He'd made me stay swinging for half an hour, re starting whenever i dropped and then we'd gone running. To say i was already worked out, was an understatement.

We were learning how to use a gun today. If my arms weren't aching enough. Eric wasn't around it was only Four today. I had a niggling feeling Four must be Tobias Eaton. He's the only Stiff that deflected last year, so it must be.

Four was quite laid back though, he would just leave us to it and try to hit the targets. As previously discovered, i was quite good at hitting targets, but it was much harder with a gun. A knife was lighter, i was still good, but not as good. Beatrice, bless her heart, was shit. She hadn't hit the target once, when as Will pointed out, statistically speaking she should have hit the target once by now, even by accident.  
>After target practise, we were shown defence techniques, and told to try them out against each other. I was paired with Mia, who had deflected with her boyfriend, Al, from Erudite. I had heard of them, but didn't know them well. She was a sweetheart though. I was doubtful that she would pass initiation, she was a small blonde who had no muslce at all, but she was sweet.<p>

Finally at 6, we were freed and it was dinner time. I'd had to miss breakfast, and lunch had been rushed, so i took time piling my plate and enjoying every smell. We sat down in a group, me, Chris, Bea-Just Tris now, Will, Al and Mia. We had all become fast friends. Down a little from us, was Adam. He was sat alone, reading a paper document. "I could eat a bloody cow" I muttered as i bit into a hamburger, with all the trimmings.

"Where were you at breakfast?" Al asked as he piled his plate as well.

"Somewhere you weren't" I smirked and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. I wriggled my eyebrows at him before taking another bite.

"What were you doing?" Chris asked.

"Not sleeping" I shrugged.

"You not going to tell us?" Al laughed.

"No" I smirked. "If we're going to be friends, you gotta accept i keep things to myself, and i forever will"

"Previous issues?" Tris asked and i nodded once.

"What you shared something and got someone in trouble?" Christina asked. Candor were always curious.

"I shared something and got someone killed" I said and they all stared at me. "I didn't kill them, but the information i shared gave them a location where i didn't know this person was and they got killed in the crossfire" My aunt had asked me where someone was, and i'd given her the information thinking nothing of it. I didn't know my little sister liked to hang out in this closed down room and she had gotten caught in the crossfire. It was my fault, and Mother and Father had reason to blame me. I should have known.

"Who got killed?" Mia asked softly.

"It's none of your buisness" I said simply and they shut up about it. Al, thankfully, changed the subject but i stayed silent. She was 10. She barely got to live her life. I pushed away my plate, my apetite completley gone. I should have known she'd hide there. Why didn't i know? I took a deep breath and released it slowly. It had been three years, but how do you get over something like that? I rubbed my eyes tiredly, but i wouldn't be sleeping easily tonight.

"Are you not hungry? I'm starving" Will muttered, and i smiled slightly as he polietly and poshly ate his food.

"Appetites gone" He nodded, already commenting on Tris's and Christina's conversation.

"You need to eat" I looked up, hearing the voice, and frowned. The rest of the group had looked up at Adam as well. He looked up calmly from the document and i frowned. "If you want to pass, you need to eat and eat well"

"Shame i'm not hungry then" I said before standing up. I nodded to the group before walking out of the dining room. I walked past the pit, and over the water bridge and to a part of the complex i'd been to before. The shopping strip. I saw the tattoo shop and smiled slightly before walking further down. We weren't aloud to leave the Dauntless complex without a dauntless who had passed initiation, but how would they know if i walked out, or if i was sat in a quiet corner somewhere?

"You're going to be the fucking death of me" I heard Adam complain. I looked over my shoulder and saw him approaching. I was now at the edge of a drop, which was fenced off. I sat down and dangled my feet over the edge.

"And why's that?"

"I don't do well with people and your ingorance is going to fuck me off" I raised my eyebrows.

"My ignorance? I'm not going to make myself sick because you say so" I muttered turning my eyes to the darkness beneath my feet.

"Who do you think you killed?"

"Excuse me?" I frowned at him.

"You said you got someone killed. Who was it? Your Mum? Dad? Brother? Sister?" I stiffened at the word sister, and he noticed. There was no way he couldn't. "Sister. You need to get over it, learn to accept it or it'll haunt you for the rest of your life. Trust me" And with that, he walked away, leaving me gaping at his retireving figure.


	3. Chapter 3

A week into training, it was obvious i was one of the stronger females who could handle herself. So far we hadn't fought against each other yet, but i was ready for it when the time came. Training was killing me with Adam, but it was obvious i needed it. I walked into the training room at 4, but paused as i heard voices. I moved into the shadows of the wall behind the punching bags and listened.

"I don't know why you're bothering with her" Eric, obviously. "And i don't really care. I've got to go away with Max for a few days and i need someone to take over and help Four with training. It's about Divergent's again, and i gotta keep a close eye on everything to make sure we stay alive" I peered around from the bag and see Adam sigh and rub his face, tiredly, like i tend to do a lot. Eric's a Divergent? No wonder Adam told me to ask him when i first arrived.

"I'm not training anyone. Training you bastards was bad enough" Adam said and Eric chuckled. That's a first. I've seen the man smile dangerously and smirk, but never in a nice or amused way like he just laughed.

"Is this because you're training Mae?" He knows my name? He usually just calls me smart-ass.

"This has nothing to do with the girl. I just don't fancy watching some kids beat the shit out of each other, again"

"Adam, you're the only one i trust. It's just for a few days and all you have to do is make sure they don't kill each other"

"Fine. A few days. No more" Eric nodded before striding out of the room. I waited until the door was shut to walk out of the hiding place. Adam rolled his eyes at me. "Why am i not surprised you heard all that" He muttered to himself.

"What are we doing today?"

"Fighting techniques. You'll be fighting today, as you heard" I nodded and stood opposite Adam on the mat. We'd done this before. We circled each other for a second before he moved to take a jab to my stomach, but i dodged it. "Good" Adam said and we started circling again. I moved to kick him in the stomach, but he grabbed my foot and pulled me forward. I dropped to the floor, causing Adam to tumble as well, and rolled free and stood back up. Adam stood back up with a smirk on his face, "You're learning"

"Obviously" I grinned aiming a jab to his throat which he blocked and managed to punch me in the cheek. I glared at him and stood on his foot, causing him to flag slightly and i managed a jab to the throat. While he was still having partial breathing problems he kicked the back of my knee. I took hold of his leg and punched the back of his knee and he also fell. He managed to trap my hands though and pin me down. This is where we always signalled a fight over. He got back up and offered me a hand. I took it and clicked my jaw. My cheek was going to bruise.

"When i see all the initiates, i'll be able to judge how many you should be able to beat"

"All of the girls, excluding Molly. She uses her fat as an advantage" I muttered. "Some of the boys, i should be able to. I know Will is my friend, but he's a wimp"

"We'll see" Adam nodded. "Go to the bars and i'll grab some food" I nodded and easily jumped up to hold onto the metal bar. I had become an expert on this thing. I could stay here for ages. Adam walked out the room. Since that first day, he'd gone and got me breakfast every morning. It was slightly weird, but i appreciated it none the less.  
>After a rushed breakfast, of bacon, eggs and pancakes, i ran with Adam for the remaining time before i peed and made my way back to the training rooms. I spotted my friends and smiled, and made my way over.<p>

"You've all been partnered up. You'll be fighting today" Four announced as he walked into the room. "You're lucky as Eric is away for a few days, so the conceding rule still stands. You fight until one can't continue, or one concedes" I walked towards the board and my name wasn't on the board.

"My name isn't on the board" I spoke up and Four frowned.

"Yes it is" Adam said as he walked into the room. Obviously he's made the pairs. I glanced at the list again. I was with Molly. Oh the bastard.

"Why are you here?" Four asked.

"Eric asked me to step in for him. Problem four?" Adam raised his eyebrows and everyone fell silent. The leaders never did anything interesting. Four shook his head. "Good. First pair, Tris and Peter, in the ring" Peter was going to beat the shit out of Tris. Poor girl. I could probably hold my own, but not for long against him. "While these fight, the rest of you are going to train. I'd train hard because you all look pretty scrawny to me" I chose the bag next to the ring and watched as i punched the bag. I watched Four say something to her before she stepped into the ring.  
>Peter circled Tris, and the girl tried to stay as far away from him as she could. He stepped forward and Tris managed to jab him in the throat. Good move. She forgot to protect herself though, and he managed a kick to the stomach. And another. And another. Tris was barely moving. Poor girl.<p>

"I concede" She choked out and Peter stepped back. I rushed forward and helped the blonde up. She willingly leant on me, and i put her arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, you need to sit down and have some water" I muttered sitting her on the bench. Four walked out the room with a word to Adam. "She needs an ice pack" I said to Adam as he approached.

"Four's gone to get her one. You're on"

"You put me with Molly on purpose" I said with one last look to Tris. Adam smirked. I walked towards the ring.

"Of course i did. If you don't win then you're not as good as i thought"

"You think i'm good, huh?" I smirked. Adam rolled his eyes. I got into the ring and faced Molly. She liked to kick, which was easier for me. I circled with her slightly before she aimed a punch at me, i grabbed her fist and twisted her arm, causing her to back off. I smiled slightly and blocked another punch, aiming one of my own to her throat. She choked and i punched her in the stomach, but she didn't fall. She aimed a kick and i grabbed her foot, causing her to lose balance. She dragged me down with her and punched my, already bruised, cheek. That hurt. I punched her in the stomach and she gagged, almost like she was going to throw up. I punched her again and she didn't bother fighting back.

"I concede" She muttered and i grinned. I stood back up and smirked as Adam circled my name. I felt rather good with myself. I took a deep breath and winced as i tried to click my jaw. Two hits to the same spot was painful.

"How many ice packs is Four getting?" I asked sitting down beside Tris.

"Got" Four corrected, handing me one. I put it to my cheek and he walked away.

"You alright?" Adam asked. I nodded.

"Is Molly?"

"She was sick" I raised my eyebrows. "Good fight"

"Thank you" After three hours of everyone fighting, we were told to suit up and meet at the train tracks. We put on our vests and then made our way there. On our way, we saw many people stood around with guns. The security was tight here. Very tight.

"Why is she here?" Will asked and i looked up to see Aunt Jeanine walked down the hallway. She stopped beside us and smiled.

"Prior, Andrew Prior's daughter, Beatrice" She said holding that file to her stomach. She forever had that file.

"It's just Tris, now" Tris smiled.

"You made an impressive choice. Despite your parents, and your test results" Tris visible paled at this. I frowned. Why was she so worried on having someone look upon her test results?

"You've seen my test results"

"Of course" Jeanine smiled. She then turned to me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. My hair was in a pony tail, but i usually wore it down now a days. Tucking hair behind my ear, was Aunt Jeanine showing affection. "Your test results and choice came as no surprise" I smiled.

"I always have favoured a fight over studying" I chuckled slightly, immediately putting my guard up. Aunt Jeanine was smart and conniving, she could connive the best of us.

"Let's have a quick word" I nodded and followed her around the corner. "Tell me what you know of Beatrice?"

"Not a lot. She hasn't shared much. I know just as much as anyone else, she's a Stiff and she's rather weak. She lost her fight today. That's all i know" No, i also know that she's rather close with Four and that she had been doing some extra training. But i refuse to share information no one should know, especially after last time.

"Okay. Thank you, anyway"

"Why are you here today?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"I had some things to talk with Max and Eric about" I nodded. "Whether there are any Divergent's or not. They tell me it's too early to tell. Have you seen any signs of Divergence?"

"No" I lied. "But i'll keep an eye out for you when we enter stage two" Aunt Jeanine smiled and nodded.

"You better get going. You'll be late. I'll see you soon"

"See you soon Aunt Jeanine" I smiled once more before walking back round the corner. The group had gone but Adam was stood there smirking at me. I ignored him and continued walking towards the tracks.

"I knew there was something about you" He laughed. No one knew i was Aunt Jeanine's niece. "Jeanine Mathews niece" He whistled.

"Faction before blood" I muttered, not meaning it. I would save Aunt Jeanine over any bastard here any day of the week.

"She's hunting down Divergent's, and her own niece is one herself" I looked sideways at him and glared. I picked up my pace and reached the tracks. He wouldn't say anything with everyone else around. I stopped beside the group.

"What did Jeanine want?" Christina asked.

"To talk" I said calmly. "It was nothing important. She just asked me about my results and whether i liked it here" I lied. That's why i could never be Candor, i still had a tendency to lie.

"And do you like it here?" Tris asked with a laugh.

"I love getting bruised and shouted at. Love it" We all laughed. The train approached and we all jumped on. I leant against the wall, along with everyone else.

"We train you like we do, because we have to protect everyone within the wall" Four started.

"Everyone relies on Dauntless to feel safe. If Dauntless can't handle themselves in a fight, then how can they protect four other factions?" Adam added, sitting down on a box.

"Why was the wall built?" Peter asked.

"To protect us from the dangers that might be lurking out in the places that haven't recovered from the war" I replied. That was the exact line from a book i read about the wall.

"Exactly" Four nodded.

"It also keeps us in" Adam said. I guess that's true. If we didn't have the wall then how was Dauntless supposed to help everyone if they were spread out across the world? It would be too hard. Everyone fell silent before starting their own conversation. I moved towards the door and looked out. "Your tattoos showing"

"What? No it-" I cut myself off as i saw the smirk. Of course my tattoo wasn't showing, i fell into that one.

"So you've got a tattoo"

"No" I lied. "I was going to say, What? I don't have a tattoo"

"Alright sweetheart" He smirked. "What is it?"

"Something i had done a few years ago when i visited Dauntless" He raised his eyebrows. "It's nothing"

"You've got a tattoo?" Tris asked shocked.

"It's nothing" I shrugged.

"It's obviously something" Christina laughed.

"It's just something i had in memory of someone" It was just a silhouette of a young girl. Obviously it was in memory of my sister. I was 13, and it had just happened, and i shouldn't have done it. I don't regret it, but i don't like it. It's a constant reminder.

"Where is it?" Mia asked.

"Somewhere only a select few get to see" I smirked. It was on my side, but hidden by my bra, well most of it was hidden, you could see the feet.

"It's on your ass?" Al laughed.

"No, it's not on my ass" I laughed.

"Will you get another?" Tris asked.

"I don't know. I might do" I shrugged. "Depends if i like any designs"

"Most have a tattoo to represent their family" Will spoke up.

"Not really my thing. My parents don't like me and my Aunt uses me" I chuckled slightly. "I might get a piercing"

"I want my nose pierced! We should go after training!" Christina grinned.

"I- sure" I muttered. I was planning to go to the control rooms to see what i could find out about Aunt Jeanine's plans. She was obviously planning something. I know as leader of Erudite she consulted with the other leaders, including Max, but not in the middle of initiation. That was weird. Usually she over saw Erudite initiation. Just like here you were tested, but with an actually pen to paper test.

"You don't sound too excited" Mia laughed.

"No, i am. I was just thinking about A- Jeanine and why she was here" I muttered, almost slipping up. Adam smirked behind them all and i glared at him.

"Do you know?"

"No" I lied. "But i'd like to know"

"Enough" Adam said, serious now. "What Jeanine is doing here is none of your business. Am i clear?" I nodded slowly. "She's still a superior, despite your personal relations. Remember that" I frowned at him before turning back to look outside, and putting my back to him. Well fuck you too Mr fucking moody shit. I know what my aunts up to, kind of, well i know part of it, she was hunting Divergent's, i just didn't know what she would be doing with them. Most likely killing them. That question that's been haunting me for years could be answered, why did Aunt Jeanine want to know where Cameron was? Why would she just randomly kill an Erudite born, it was weird but maybe Cameron was Divergent? He was one of her most loyal workers, and she killed him.

"Personal relations? Do you know Jeanine?" Christina asked.

"My last name was Mathews" I muttered and they all stared, shocked. "I'm her niece. If any of you have a problem with that, then shoot" I actually preferred Aunt Jeanine over my own mother, she treated me better than my Mother, anyhow.

"You know she's trying to overthrow Abnegation, right" Al spoke up. She's already done that. Erudite would run the factions better than Marcus Eaton anyway, at least Aunt Jeanine didn't beat her kids.

"Good. Aunt Jeanine would make a better leader than the likes of Marcus Eaton" I saw Four stiffen, and my suspicions were confirmed. He was Tobias Eaton. I better watch what i say then. "Erudite are the smartest faction anyway, so isn't it common sense to give them control because they'll make the logical decision?"

"No, because the logical decision isn't always the most helpful decision" Adam argued.

"But things will get done, and they'll get done with logic. Rather than be done by Abnegation, who only try to help others when shit is going on behind closed doors, that is anything but caring" I said, not backing down.

"I agree, Abnegation shouldn't be the leaders"

"So you think Candor or Amity should?" Candor may tell the truth, but they're dumb. That's why they tell the truth and Amity can never decide on anything because they're all for peace and crap.

"No. I don't think we should have one leader that dominates the factions. Why not have separate leaders, like we do anyway, and they make a joint decision" Everyone around the train had fallen silent. You weren't supposed to talk back to your leaders.

"Would a decision ever be made though? Having my Aunt Jeanine, Max, Mary from Amity, Stuart from Candor and Marcus, all they'd do is debate on what the best decision would be, nothing would ever get done"

"Maybe you just think if Auntie Jeanine is leader, you'll get special treatment" He smirked. He was baiting me.

"She may be my aunt but she lives, breaths, welcomes, Faction before blood. If i was Erudite, yeah, she would have made sure i had people kissing my ass, but i'm in Dauntless now. Don't think because she's my family that makes me want her in leadership, i want her in leadership because she'd be the best one there" I ranted not bothering to hide my distaste. How dare he treat my views like they're biast and childish. Adam didn't reply. I turned my back to him again and saw the wall coming closer.

"Why didn't you stay in Erudite?" Tris asked.

"When you don't fit, you don't stay" I shrugged. "I love my Aunt and everything she's done for me, but not even she can convince me to stay in Erudite"

"She seemed to welcome your move, when she spoke to you earlier" Mia smiled.

"She isn't this evil robot people make her out to be" I shrugged. We were close to the wall now.

"Alright, get ready" Four said and then jumped off. I quickly followed and managed to land on my feet again, i was getting good at this. Everyone followed after, with Adam taking up the back. I was pissed at Adam. He was acting like a twat for no reason at all. It wasn't needed. "Half will follow me, while half go with Adam. Choose who you want to go with" I immediately followed the group to Four's side. I didn't want to be near Adam at the moment. "At least one of you will have to go with Adam" Four smirked slightly.

"I'm not that bad" Adam laughed. Still no one moved. Fuck sake. I moved over towards Adam's side, and he smirked. I glared at him.

"Don't think this means i'm not pissed at you" I muttered lowly so only he could hear. "Is no one else coming with?" I asked and they shook their heads. Great.

"Alright then. Join us at the train in an hour" Four said and already continued up the ladder to the top of the fence. When they were out of sight, I turned to Adam.

"I'm only doing this because i felt sorry for you"

"Just admit you prefer me over four, and we can go"

"I don't like either of you" I said folding my arms.

"Well you just chose me over him. I think that say everything" He smirked. "Come on, i have to show you the fence" I reluctantly walked beside him.

"What's to see? It's a big metal fence that protects the city"

"Exactly what i said on my first visit. As it's only me and you, i can show you the best part. The control centre"

"How fun" I muttered rubbing my arms against the cold. It was chilly out here. "Why did you offer to help me?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. He didn't need to do it for the sake of Divergents, he could just let me learn myself and get beat the shit out of.

"Do you want the honest answer?"

"Yes" I narrowed my eyes.

"I saw up your skirt" I punched his arm and he laughed.

"You did not see up my skirt. It wasn't that short!" I protested. "You did not!"

"It's a room of mirrors"

"You're a pedo bastard" I laughed, my current annoyance gone. "Serious this time, why did you offer?"

"You looked lost" He said simply and i frowned.

"Go on"

"I saw into your head to judge your results, right? I also sensed your emotions. You desperately didn't want to be Erudite. You didn't want to be Abnegation because you knew of the Marcus Eaton story. You wanted adventure, so that ruled out Amity, you liked to lie, goodbye Candor" He explained, running a hand through his hair. "But you also wanted safety, so that lined out Dauntless. You were lost and it made me want to help you" I swallowed slightly. That was actually nice. "Don't let this make you think i'm any less scary"

"Way to ruin it your jerk" I laughed. "You were actually being nice, your Amity was showing"

"What?" He frowned.

"You're from Amity right?" I smirked. He looked shocked. "Oh come on, it's not hard to tell... I saw your tattoo as well"

"How'd you see my tattoo?"

"When you jumped onto the train" I laughed.

"It's alright, you're not the first to check me out" I rolled my eyes. "So what's your tattoo?"

"A silhouette of a girl" I muttered.

"In memory of your sister" He stated and i nodded. "Where is it?"

"Like i said, somewhere not many get to see"

"And where's that?" I sighed and i ran my finger down where it was under my shirt. "Nice" He nodded.

"It's not. I shouldn't have had it done" I shrugged. "Anyway, shouldn't you be telling me about the fence?"

"Should be, but i don't tend to listen to the rules. I heard you wanna get a piercing?"

"I do. I don't fancy getting any more tattoo's yet, so piercing's it is"

"What piercings?"

"I've already got my ears, and back pierced, so i'm thinking of getting another ear piercing" I shrugged. In Erudite you were aloud piercings, only on the ears, but i'd got one of the guns and me and my friend had pierced our backs. It hurt like a bitch.

"Back piercing, eh?" He smirked. "Wanna show me said back piercing?"

"You're still my trainer, kind of, in secret, so the answer is no" I smirked. Flirting with Adam maybe wasn't the best idea, but he was good looking and he was doing something amazingly nice for me. It was kind of inevitable. "And i'm freezing my tits off, so getting my back out wouldn't be the best decision"

"It isn't that cold" He scoffed.

"Says the bloody guy in a jacket and coat" I glared. The sun was darkening slightly now as well, which didn't help at all. He stopped suddenly and took off the coat. I frowned as he offered it out to me.

"Take the coat will you" I accepted it and put my arms in and zipped it up. It was plain black, and too big on me, but it was so warm. I zipped it all the way up, so it ended around my nose. I rolled the sleeves up.

"Thanks" I smiled. "I need a coat like this"

"You look like a mole, poking out of the bloody ground" He laughed.

"A mole? Thanks for that comparison" I grumbled as we reached a pair of boys stood around, what looked to be a box room. Adam grinned at the males and they all clapped backs, you know that manly Dauntless greeting. I smiled slightly.

"Guys, this is Mae. She's one of the initiates" Adam introduced. The boy closest to me, held out his hand. I shook it.

"Lovely to meet you girl, can't say Ad here has introduced us to many girls" He joked. "I'm Stuart"

"Nice to meet you too" I chuckled.

"I'm Damion. Single by any chance?" Adam rolled his eyes and i smiled.

"I'm more focused on getting a place in Dauntless then what happens downstairs at the moment" I said and they all laughed. "I'm guessing you work here?" I said looking at Adam.

"Week on week off" I nodded slightly. He opened the door and i walked into the small room. Inside a lone boy sat back, with his feet up, watching the screens. When the door opened his feet dropped and he turned to see who it was. When he spotted Adam he smirked slightly and put his feet back up.

"It's your two weeks off, i thought dude?" He asked. That made sense how he knew everyone and had his time off. He was obviously taking some time off.

"Yeah it is, i'm just here to show Mae around" The boy spun the chair around and grinned at me.

"You're gorgeous" I blushed slightly, but luckily it was dark in the room so they couldn't see. "Initiate?"

"Yeah" I smiled slightly.

"You think you've got a place?"

"I don't know yet" I said honestly. I was good, but that could all change in stage two.

"She's got a place" Adam said and the boy nodded. "I wouldn't be bothering else"

"You were almost nice there again, i'd watch it" I muttered laughing, and the boy laughed as well.

"Oh i like you. I'm Harry" He stuck out his hand and i shook it. His tattoo's poked out the bottom of his sleeves, they looked almost tribal like.

"So what do you do here?" I asked. Harry kicked out a chair and i sat down. It was warmer in here, but i didn't want to take the coat off.

"Here we watch some Amity farms, for supposed danger" Harry said, obviously finding the job boring.

"Have you ever found any danger?" I asked, looking at the computer screens, of the Amity farms.

"Not since we've worked here, no" Harry shrugged. "We get free coffee though and a week off every other week. It's easy" He chuckled. "What job do you think you'd fit when you get in?"

"I haven't thought about it" I mused. "Maybe a job like this would be good. It sounds easy"

"Well we'd want take you onto our team, wouldn't we Ad?" We both looked behind us at Adam, who was sat behind a computer, reading a file. He looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I said, we'd take Mae onto our team, wouldn't we?"

"Yeah, yeah" He was obviously distracted with whatever was written on that file.

"We'll have to see if i pass first" I chuckled, glancing once more at Adam before turning back to the computer. Harry gave me a look and i frowned. Why was he giving me that look? "Can you see the city beyond the farms?"

"Yeah, we got cameras all over it. Wanna see?"

"Yes" I grinned. I'd never gone outside of the fence, never even glimpsed at it, so my eyes grew wide when Harry typed a few things and the city popped up. It was like the ancient horror movies i'd seen once. Everything was dusty and abandoned. It was almost saddening to think our elders had done this. They'd killed thousands of people and look what was left, hardly anything. Empty buildings and skelentons. Harry passed me the mouse, with a grin, and let me explore the once full city.

Before i knew it, it was late. I'd basically toured the whole city. I sat back, and Harry was asleep. I chuckled slightly and sipped the coffee someone had gotten me earlier. It was nice to see the city where our ancestors had lived. To see all the different buildings and empty spaces. I stood up and wrapped Adam's coat tighter around me.

"Done looking now?" Adam asked, amused.

"How late is it?"

"Past dinner time"

"I've missed training"

"I'll say it was my fault" Adam smirked. "Interested in a job here, are you?"

"Hell yes" I laughed.

"Well we'll see when you pass then. Come on, we better get back" I nodded slightly and he smacked the back of Harry's head. The boy bolted upright and blinked at Adam. "We're leaving"

"Alright, it was lovely to meet you Mae. Come back whenever you want, with or without Ad" I smiled slightly.

"I'll be back, don't you worry" I chuckled waving once more and following Adam out. The two guys who were there earlier, were gone now and it was dark, so the dim lights on the fence were the only light we had to walk down the steps. I slipped slightly and Adam easily caught me. I laughed slightly as he threw me over his shoulder as continued down. "Alright muscle man, you've showed yourself off. You can put me down" I laughed.

"Where's this back piercing then?" He asked lifting the back of the coat up. I laughed and tried to bat his hand away, but i felt the cold air hit my lower back. "Oh it's two studs. Nice. I've never seen a girl with that before"

"Well consider me your first" I muttered falling limp against his shoulder. If he insisted on carrying me, then fine, he could carry me. "What was training supposed to be tonight?"

"Fuck knows"

"Aren't you a great help" I sighed. "You know everyone's going to either think you've killed me, i've killed myself or we're having sex"

"They'll probably think we just snuck away to shag"

"I'd rather people think you've killed me" He suddenly dropped me onto the floor and i groaned. "You wanker" I complained.

"You'd rather i kill you, than shag you?" He asked looking down at me. I laughed slightly.

"You're doing neither, so why does it matter?" I rubbed my back as i stood back up. That really hurt my back.

"Why do you think i'm doing neither?"

"Because you're not going to kill me, unless i have your character completley wrong, and you're not going to shag me, because you're my trainer" I shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you don't want me to" He stepped closer and i raised my eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter what i want" I said lowly and he smirked. "It doesn't matter whether i want you to take me right here, right now. We can't and you know that, which makes you want me more" I grinned, moving closer to him. I grinned at him and pulled the coat tighter around myself.

"We better get back to Dauntless before i do decide to take you right here, right now" He cleared his throat slightly and i laughed as i followed him to the tracks.

"So what was in that file you were reading earlier?" I asked, as we walked side by side to the tracks.

"A file on my parents" He said, trying to be casual. I frowned.

"What was on the file?"

"Nothing special" Obviously Adam didn't like speaking about his parents. I nodded slightly and we both fell silent. I put my hands in the pocket of the coat and frowned when i felt something. I pulled it out and laughed.

"You literally have a packet of condoms in your coat pocket?" I asked. I know he didn't just have them in there for today because he wouldn't have known it would just be us two. "You are actually a whore"

"You can never be too prepared" Adam laughed.

"I'm keeping your coat by the way" I said matter of factly. "Until i decide to buy my own"

"Whatever"

"You don't understand how cold it is in that bloody room"

"You're just too skinny, that's why"

"Fuck you" I said without any hate behind it. We reached the tracks and i easily jumped onto the train. I sat down at the doors and Adam sat down beside me, our feet dangling out. "You really pissed me off earlier" I muttered.

"Good" He smirked. "That was the point"

"I know, you were baiting me"

"And you took the bite" He chuckled. I smiled slightly but didn't comment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck sake, i actually liked that bloody top" Adam complained as i followed him through the tunnels. It was two days after we'd stayed out later, and we were doing our usual training, but i'd accidently ripped his shirt during fighting. He'd given me a bust lip, so i think we were bloody even.

"I'll buy you a new one, stop moping for fucks sake" I rolled my eyes. He'd told me to follow him, so my only guess if we're going to his apartment to replace his top.

"Why'd you have to rip my top? You haven't ripped my fucking top in the last two weeks"

"Oh my fucking god, are you actually this sensitive over a top?" He couldn't be this sensitive. Adam was a big guy and big guys don't have a hissy fit over a top. "What the fuck is wrong with you this morning?"

"Nothings wrong"

"That's bullshit because you didn't even get me any breakfast" I stated and he frowned slightly. He paused mid step, but then shook his head and continued. Obviously something was bothering him. "And you're letting me come with you, opposed to torturing me in the training rooms. Something happened?"

"Eric and Max fucking happened" He sighed running a hand through his hair. I frowned deeper and fell into step beside him. He glanced at a corner and i followed his eyes. A camera. Interesting. We continued walking in silence. We reached an empty corridor with one door and Adam unlocked it. He walked in and left it open for me after. I shut it behind me and glanced around. It was quite big in here actually. It was a big room, with a bed towards the back of the room with a door near it, and a wardrobe. To the left of me was a small kitchen and to my right a sofa and computer. Beside the computer was a bookshelf as well, how Erudite. I frowned slightly though as i looked closer and it was covered in files. What was it with files that he liked?

"So what have Eric and Max done?" I asked sitting down on the sofa, and facing him as he walked to the wardrobe. He took off his shirt and i blanched slightly. I know Adam is a muscly guy but fuck. Even his fucking back was muscly as shit. Holy shit. Dauntless had done wonders for him. I blinked out of my shock as he put on a tight black shirt, exactly the same as the one i'd ripped.

"As you heard Eric is Divergent" I nodded. "But he's working with Max trying to eradicate Divergents. Stupid idea, but he seems to have found some logic in it. Anyway, he tells me what happens in the meetings because of an old agreement, and in last nights meeting he decided that he was going to tell Max that he needed not to train the initiates, but i did" He spat opening the door, which turned out to be a bathroom. "So now i'm fucking stuck training your fucking class for another 4 weeks"

"Why is that so bad?" I asked. I know we weren't a great bunch, but we weren't that bad either.

"I don't work for four weeks, i get no pay for four weeks. I get minimum pay for this shit which is bullshit"

"You could just say no"

"And get myself killed? No thanks" He walked back into the room and sat down opposite me. "This also means that i have to train kids in something i don't fucking agree with" Okay, that was pretty shitty.

"Why would they kill you?"

"Because they bloody kill everyone who disagrees" He rolled his eyes, seemingly in a slightly better mood. "Anyway, that's enough of that. You were right, i haven't tortured you enough this morning. Let's run" Before i could even protest, he was already up and out the door. I groaned but got up and sprinted after him.

"I didn't mean you had to torture me" I laughed catching up with him.

"You love it" He smirked. I resisted the urge to smile.

"Fuck off" He winked at me before taking off into the mornings air. I had to pick up my pace to catch up.

"Alright. Suit up, we're going on a trip" Four announced and i dropped from the pole. "Meet at the tracks in an hour" I yawned slightly and rolled my shoulders.

"Be late and points will be deduced" Adam added, leaning bored against the wall. He really didn't want to be here. I picked up my jacket, my jacket not Adam's one, and threw it over my shoulder. I put my shoes back on and smiled at Uriah as he sided up beside me. We didn't train with the Dauntless born, so i didn't see much of him really. I'd barely spoken to him since he told me about the net, but he seemed nice enough.

"Are you free tonight Mae?" He asked. I looked sideways at him as i put my wet from sweat hair into a ponytail. Uriah was good looking and all, but he wasn't my type. He was sweet, but i liked them a little bit rougher. Not bad boy, but not sweetheart either.

"Depends on why you're asking?" I asked. It wouldn't hurt though would it?

"I was going to go and check out the club with a couple of the group. Feel like joining?" He offered. Thank God. I don't have to let him down. A club? A club sounds great.

"I'll be there, definitely. Who else is going?"

"A couple Dauntless born, invite Tris and Chris is you want" He grinned. I smiled slightly.

"I will" I frowned slightly when i heard someone make a bang behind us. I turned around and saw Adam punching a bag. He could knock someone out with one of those punches. Uriah put a hand on my shoulder and i turned back to him. "I'll catch up with you" I muttered and he frowned, but then gave me a smile and exited the room. I kicked my shoes back off and walked towards the bar again, which was in Adam's eye line. I jumped up and easily hung there.

"You're like a bloody monkey" Adam said glancing at me before punching the bag.

"You like referring me to animals" I observed. "First a mole and now a monkey"

"Because you're a bloody animal"

"You don't know the half of it" I winked and he shook his head with a laugh. "What sort of trip is this?"

"A shit Dauntless tradition. Like capture the flag" I nodded slightly. "We'll split into two teams and both try and get the others flag"

"Sounds pretty shit" I muttered swinging my legs. "What shoes should i wear? Boots or just normal dolly shoes?" I asked.

"Boots. It'll be muddy. Dress warm as well. It gets freezing"

"Got it" I nodded letting go of the rail. I landed on my feet and put my shoes back on.

"I heard you're going to the club" I looked up at him, but he continued punching the bag.

"Yeah. Uriah invited me. Why, you going?" I don't have a clue what the club was like, but if the Dauntless born were going, then it must be pretty good.

"Why want me there?" He smirked at me and i rolled my eyes.

"That isn't answering my question" I said in a sing song voice.

"You didn't answer my mine"

"I asked first"

"I don't care" Adam snickered.

"Just answer the question you child" I laughed.

"I might be there. I'll see if i get any better offers. I think a load of the lads, including four, are going down" He smirked. I scoffed and gave him a look.

"I'm the best offer you'll get. I might even put a dress on, and you can't resist the thought of me in a dress" I laughed wiping my sweaty face. I must look stunning right now, sweat covered and all.

"I've already seen up your skirt"

"You didn't see up my skirt!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" He winked.

"I'm leaving" I laughed walking towards the door.

"Piercings showing" I flipped him the finger as i walked out the door. He was a bastard. I smiled as i walked to the room. I found my bed and kicked off the trainers and changed them for the short ankle boots i had, for trips like this one. I then put the jacket on my bed and picked up my coat. I'd brought my own, but i still kept his.

"Hey, i'm going to the club tonight if you guys want to come" I said as i faced Tris, Chris, Mia, Al and Will.

"Yes!" Chris grinned excitedly. "Oh my God, this will be amazing"

"Some of the Dauntless born are going, Uriah invited me" I smiled.

"Even better! We'll need to buy some dresses!"

"We've got to go on this trip, but we'll have time after, go around 7ish" Mia hummed, seemingly excited as well.

"I guess it'll be good to have a night off" Tris smiled.

"I heard Four's going" I muttered lowly and Tris blushed red. It was cute how she liked him. By the way he acted around her, i'm guessing he liked her as well.

"Who'd you hear that off?" Tris asked through the blush.

"Um" That caught me off guard. It wasn't common knowledge that me and Adam were.. Friends, but it wasn't a secret that he favoured me over the others. "Adam told me"

"Adam the trainer?" Al frowned and i nodded. "You can actually have a conversation with him?"

"He's a wanker most of the time" I laughed putting my hair up more securely. "Shall we grab something to eat before going?"

"Yes, i'm starving!" Will muttered hooking an arm around my shoulder. I laughed and walked out with them to the dining hall.

"I would die for a bar of chocolate" We found seats and i picked up an apple. I was trying to eat healthy, and Dauntless not having chocolate except from in the shops was helping. I bit into the apple and chewed slowly. I liked fruit, but it wasn't chocolate.

As the hour reached a close, we all made our way to the tracks. Adam was stood, eating an Apple as well. I hadn't quite finished mine yet either. We all stood in front of him, waiting. Four and Peter and his group weren't there yet.

"I don't think i want a dress" Mia spoke up and i turned to her.

"Neither do i. I'm thinking skirt and top" I shrugged and she nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe like a leather one"

"But then do i go for a dress because they're easier to wear"

"Or easier for Al to take off where ever you decide to shag" I smirked and she blushed yet. I laughed. They were all shy about talking about sex. "It's cute that you've moved to the same faction" Al isn't going to make it, and i'll miss him and Mia, when he's cut. She'd never let him becoming factionless without her. It was cute that she's risk it all.

"I couldn't leave him" She smiled as she looked over at Al, who was talking with Will, close by. "You'll find love one day Mae"

"One day" I chuckled. "I'm young. I'll shag a few a frogs before i find the prince" Mia laughed.

"Have you all got flashlights?" Adam asked looking at us all.

"I don't" I muttered. He didn't tell me i needed a flashlight. He rolled his eyes and threw me one over. I smiled in thanks and attached it to the hook on the vests we had to wear. "Why do we need a flashlight?" I asked. It was still light out.

"Because at night, it gets dark" He said in a babying tone. I gave him a glare. He was being a wanker.

"No shit. Are we going to be out there that long?" He just nodded. "We'll have to run in the shops and quickly get ready then" I said to Chris and she pouted slightly, but nodded her agreement.

"Alright, now everyone's here. We can get going" Adam said, obviously directing the jibe at Four. I smirked slightly and saw Tris frown. She had it bad. A minute later the train arrived and we all jumped on. Just as the train was at that point when it would be too hard to jump on, someone jumped on. I frowned slightly at Eric. Why was he here? "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Adam asked, clearly pissed off.

"Is there a problem?" Eric smirked. He obviously liked pissing Adam off. Eric may have been a big guy, but Adam was obviously the one not to mess with. I'd be careful if i was Eric.

"I wouldn't have had to come else" Eric just shrugged. "The aim of the game is to capture the others flag. You'll be split into two teams. Four you choose first"

"I'll take the stiff" I raised my eyebrows as Tris blushed. He had something planned.

"The stiff? You've got something planned" Eric chuckled slightly, not in a nice way.

"Something like that" Four smirked.

After everyone was chosen, all except me. I leant against the wall between them both, waiting. There was an odd number of us, so they didn't really know what to do. Fucking great. "Get another flag" Adam said, frowning in thought. We all turned to him. I don't even know why i was last to be chosen, i so wasn't the weakest. Probably because neither Four or Eric liked me at all... It wasn't my fault, well not really.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"We'll change it up. Three flags. First team to get the others two flags" Adam explained.

"Who are you going to have on your team?" Four frowned. They'd moved closer, as the teams stayed where they were. I stayed against the wall, staring at the trio.

"Mae" He shrugged. I smirked slightly.

"You won't win with only her on your team" Eric laughed.

"You're both stupid not to pick her" Adam chuckled. "We'll win, no doubt in my mind"

"If you say so" Four smirked. "What happens if we get Erics flag, are you aloud to get it off us?"

"Yes" Adam smirked. "Eric you'll get off first, then Four and then i'll get off last" The two nodded and walked towards their teams. I stayed where i was, looking at Adam. He winked at me.

"Us against everyone else?" I asked amused. How the hell would we beat everyone else.

"So it seems. We've won this anyway"

"You can't be so sure we're going to beat everyone else" I muttered as he moved closer to me.

"Yes i can. Where do you wanna hide the flag?"

"We should bury it" I hummed.

"Not aloud" I just shrugged. "We're going to cover it in leaves. Strictly speaking, that's not cheating"

"Alright" I chuckled.

"Everyone take a gun" Eric grunted and we all moved forward to take a paint ball gun. I grinned slightly and checked it out. I'd read about them in a book, but i'd never held one before. "Come on then my team" Eric said jumping off the train. Five minutes later Four followed and after them me and Aaron jumped off. We immediately turned off the flashlight.

"Eric always takes defence while Four prefers advancing. We'll go for Four's flag first" I nodded and Adam got out the bright pink flag. We put it on the ground and then covered it.

"Let's go" I grinned and we walked through the dark fields until we saw Four and Tris climbing the Ferris wheel. She put the flag in one of the carts and then they got down. I gave Adam a look and started climbing silently. Adam kept watch. I saw the bright orange flag and crouched down in the cart, to keep it hidden and myself hidden. I stood back up and looked around for Eric's flag. I found it in the building, shining. I put the flag in my jacket and then climbed back down. I was almost invisible in the darkness. "Got it" I whispered. "Eric's at that church place, thing" Adam nodded.

"I'll distract them. You climb the building and get it. Don't go inside, they'll have people protecting it" I nodded and we both moved towards the building. Adam nodded to a path behind the building. I nodded and we separated. I heard the guns begin to fire as i continued through the shadows. They had no one protecting it round here. I saw the flag on the balcony and began climbing. I slipped slightly but caught myself on the windowsill. I stilled, expecting someone to hear me, but no one did. I climbed over the windowsill and saw Molly, she had her back to me. The stair well door started to open, but i jabbed a piece of wood underneath the hatch. That's all i needed was someone from Fours team coming in.

Molly, obviously, heard me then and i quickly shot her. Pink paint splattered all over her chest and face, and i took the distraction to grab the flag. Molly didn't go down without a fight though, as i put the flag in my jacket with the other hand, i felt about six paint balls all hit me in the back and one hit my ass. I winced at the pain of it, but turned and used all of mine to shoot her. She fell to the ground and I walked back out onto the balcony. Adam was shooting someone. He looked up at me expectantly. I pulled both flags out and grinned. He laughed as everyone stared shocked.

"We won" I muttered climbing down the balcony and jumping the last bit. Fuck, my back and ass hurt. I chucked the flags to Adam and he grinned smugly at Eric, as he stared shocked.

"How the fuck did you two win?" He asked.

"Skill Eric, some people have it" Adam laughed and i chuckled slightly. My back really was killing me. Everyone started walking back to the tracks, some limping and some holding various body parts. We'd all be bruised tomorrow. "Come on" Adam said taking a right away from the tracks. I frowned and glanced at the others, but no one seemed to have heard him. I took the same right and followed down the hill.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "I'm supposed to be going shopping with the group"

"You can go with them if you want" He shrugged walking down a path into the closed down city. I glanced back at the tracks and then continued on. He was deliberately not telling me where we were going. I huffed slightly but continued following him. "We're walking back"

"Why?" I asked putting my hands in the jacket pockets.

"You're so fascinated with the city, i thought we'd take a walk through it"

"Like go into the buildings?"

"If you want" He shrugged.

"We've got till 7" I said giving in. I was too fascinated with the closed down city to pass up this opportunity. I fell into step beside him as we started into the city. "Do you walk through here a lot?"

"Not all the time, but i have done" He shrugged.

"It's just interesting to think that our ancestors used to live in all these buildings. They'd travel miles to go to a similar building and work all day, before driving back. Like everyone had a car. It's weird to think how much the world has changed purely because of one war" I rambled and Aaron chuckled lightly.

"You have a weird addiction to the city"

"I just like it. I liked the loneliness of the place"

"The loneliness?"

"It makes me feel a little less lonely" I admitted.

"Why are you lonely?"

"Name one person who loves me?" I asked. I wasn't deeply lonely. I got over it most of the time just by distracting myself, but sometimes it got to me. I liked the city because it made me realise i'm not as lonely as i could be. I could be factionless and living in a world where i was starving and had no one around me. I at least had a bed and food i could eat, and a job in the future.  
>I have no future though. We all grow up, we all get a job and we never-hardly-leave our factions. That isn't a life. Our ancestors used to travel the world and explore all the little things, everything they could! I want to do that! I want to travel, but we have the fence and we're not aloud.<p>

"Do you need people to love you to not feel lonely?"

"No. I don't need anyone to love me, but i need people i can rely on. I don't want to live this life singularly"

"You want to get married?"

"No. I just want a friend or boyfriend. Someone who actually gives a shit about me. Not someone who uses me for information. Not someone who's stuck with me. Someone who willingly gives a shit"

"Why do you think i offered to help you?"

"Because i was lonely"

"Yeah. I willingly gave a shit" I smiled slightly and looked sideways at him. He smiled slightly in reply.

"You're the first" I chuckled. "Let's break into a building"

"Choose a building" I walked forward, walking slightly in front of Adam, and walked towards the office like building.

"This one" It was tall and we'd be able to see the whole of the city if we climbed a few floors. Adam nodded and kicked open the door. A puff of dust blew out and we both put a hand to our mouths and walked in. I looked around the floor we were on and saw nothing but desks. I easily located the stairwell and walked up a few flight of stairs. Adam right behind me. I kicked down the emergency door and found us on the roof. I smiled slightly and stepped out. The city looked amazing from up here. Nothing was moving and everything was silent. The only sounds were our breathing.

"I don't see your amazment" Adam said quietly. I turned my head slightly, he was stood right beside me. "It's empty"

"That's the point. Which brings you more peace, this? Or the busy factions that never sleep?" I whispered and he looked over at the city. I smiled and put a hand on his chin. I moved his head towards where lights were shining from Dauntless. "Look at it. Even now it stands out in the darkness and you can practically smell the sweat of movement"

My eyes caught his, his voice so low as to not disrupt the silence of the city. "You're quite something Mae" And then, as I felt the need to question him, he reached out and wrapped his hand around my neck, pulled me to himself, and kissed me. It wasn't a gentle, tentative kiss either. No, this kiss tasted of desperation and the loneliness we both felt deep inside. It tasted of his need and as he pulled me tighter, i needed him right wrapped his arms around me, i moved mine around his shoulders and i let myself kiss him with everything i wanted, deepening the kiss and forgetting how infuriating and moody and sensitive and –

"I'm sorry." He broke away and i immediatley missed the contact. I cleared my throat slightly and Adam brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"Don't apologise. When someone apologises, they regret their actions" I muttered taking a step back. He better not bloody regret kissing me.

"I take it back then" His lip quirked slightly and i couldn't help but smiling. "We better be heading back, it's almost half 6" I nodded and followed him back down the stairs. We were silent on the walk back. Not an uncomfortable silence, the silence that you barely notice because you're so at peace. I was at peace in the city, and it helped i had Adam there. I pushed the kiss to the back of my mind. I wasn't going to dwell on it yet, despite think about it.

"See you at the club" I said as we neared the two pathways. One would take me to the room and the other would take Adam to his apartment.

"That you will" He smirked. I shook my head, amused, and walked down the path to the room. I reached the door just as the Tris did. She smiled at me, looking completley happy.

"Where'd you get to?" I asked and she smiled wider, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I went back with some of the dauntless born. What about you?"

"I went back with Adam"

"Oh?" She smirked slightly, nudging my shoulder. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with him. I see you in the mornings sometimes" I chuckled slightly.

"And you seem to be spending a lot of time with Four. I see you in the stimulation rooms sometimes" I knew he was helping her, but i didn't mind, i had Adam helping me.

"Is he helping you?"

"I could ask you the same question" I shrugged one shoulder. I liked to always have the upper hand. "Keep my secret, i'll keep yours"

"Deal" Tris smiled.

"Good. Now let's find the girls and make ourselves look hot" We both laughed as i opened the door. Chris, Mia, Al and Will were all sat waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

They all jumped up when they saw us. "Come on! We've gotta get dresses and then get hot!" Chris exclaimed linking her arm through Tris's and guiding her back out the room. We all laughed as she practically dragged the poor girl down the path. Mia and Al walked behind them, and Will and I took up back.

"So when are you and Chris going to get together?" I asked and Will choked slightly. I laughed and patted him on the back.

"How do you-?"

"Oh come on William, you can't fool me" I grinned. "I've known you forever. You had your eyes on her even on the train here"

"She's just different" He smiled looking at the coloured girl.

"So what's holding you back?" I asked as we walked through the Pit.

"Does she even like me? Imagine if i kissed her and she just rejected me. Imagine what that would do to our friendship?" Oh i know Will. I smiled at the irony.

"As i'm the best, and i love you like a brother, i'll share some information with you" I stopped and he turned to me. I put my hands on his shoulders. "She likes you, but she's waiting for you to grow some balls and do something about it" I smiled. "So do something tonight at the club. Dance with her. Kiss her. Shag her, partially in that order"

"I'm not shagging her" He laughed. I smiled. I was just trying to get him in a better mood.

"I know you won't, but at least kiss her" I carried on walking, and so did Will. The others had gone ahead.

"I will" He said determined and my smile grew. I really wanted Will and Chris to get together. We reached the shop and Mia looked up, glad i was there. I laughed and approached them.

"She's trying to get me to wear red" Mia explained lowly and i made a face. Mia was a blonde, and blondes don't really suit red. "Exactly what i thought"

"Mae! Finally! What do you think of this?" Chris asked, like i'd been an hour later, not a minute. She held up a blue and black dress, that would show a lot of cleavage and a lot of leg.

"Word from the wise, you either show a lot of boob or a lot of leg. Never both. Both means slag" I muttered and she frowned. "It's too much boobalitious and too much leg" Oh! I walked towards the leather skirt that caught my eye. I picked it up. This was perfect, now all i needed was a cropped black top. I found it on the next pile and picked it up. I just needed shoes now. I stopped in front of the shoes and bit my lip. Shoes could ruin or make an outfit. Mine in Erudite had always beeing rocking, but sadly i had to leave them behind.

I picked up a pair of black stilettoes. They'd do. I found the girls and they all held dresses as well. We all quickly paid and then rushed back to the room to get ready. It was kind of shitty getting ready here. I put on the skirt, which landed just above the knee and was pencil like and then squeezed into the top. It was designed to be tight, i know, but bloody hell. I let my hair fall naturally. I'd had it cut just before i'd deflected, and it was just below my shoulder. It wasn't a bob, just nice. I wore makeup some days, but never while training, it was a waste of time, but tonight it was needed.

A bit of mascara and eyeliner could make any girls eyes stand out. I finished by putting my shoes on and we all met near our beds, all dressed and ready to go. Chris obviously hadn't listened to my advice and had gone for the blue and black, too much boob and leg, dress. She still looked pretty, but come on. Tris on the other hand looked beautiful. She'd chosen a knee length dress that had a tube neck effect. It looked really pretty on her. Mia looked like the stunning girl she is. She'd chosen a green, knee length, dress that showed off her boobs. Al, i could see, was loving it. He couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend. The boys had also made an effort. Al wore a white shirt and a pair of jeans, and Will looked the same, but he had a blue shirt.

"Let's get going then" I grinned and we all walked out. It was Friday, and it seemed everyone was doing something. As we walked through the pit, it stunk of alcohol and everyone was dressed nice. We walked past the shop and continued down the strip until we reached the club. I walked in with the group and immediately the smell of sweat indulged me. Ew. In the factions system, 16 was considered an adult, so we could drink. We walked to the bar and my steps stumbled ever so slightly when i saw Adam. He, like everyone, had made an effort. He was stood with the boys from the control room and they were all laughing over something. He had a pair of tightish black jeans on, with a light blue shirt on that made him look that even more muscly. Oh my fucking God. I managed to reach the bar without triping, from the shock, and ordered a drink.

"You alright?" Will asked as i downed the drink.

"Perfect" I said through the grimace. Vodka always left a tang in the mouth. "Absolutely fucking perfect" Will gave me a look but didn't comment further. It was a half an hour before i spoke to Adam. Chris had dragged us all to the dance floor and we'd just all been singing and dancing. It was nice to just let our hair down. I had to have a drinks break though, so i made my way to the bar. Boys being boys, stay around and talk, they don't dance, so Adam was still near the bar.

"Vodka and lemonade please!" I called over the music and the barman nodded.

"Back piercings on show" Someone said behind me and i knew it was Adam. He had a weird fascination with my back peircing.

"I'm starting to think you have a piercing fetish" I laughed turning to him.

"Maybe i do" He smirked.

"Or maybe you just like it because it's on my back"

"You'll never know will you"

"Why won't i?" Adam stepped closer and looked down at me. I gulped slightly. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"What was it you said? I'm still your trainer"

"Is it against the rules to sleep with your trainer?"

"There isn't a rule book" Adam smirked. I smirked back at him and stepped closer.

"This is probably a really bad idea"

"Probably" He shrugged offering his hand. I took the hand without a second thought and before i knew it, i was stripping off the skirt and being pushed up against Adam's apartment door, by an equally half naked Adam.

I'd had sex before, on a few occasions. So i was well aware of the awkward morning after. I hadn't been drunk last night, tipsy maybe, so i couldn't explain my actions on the drink. Not that i did regret sleeping with Adam. I have wanted to sleep with Adam for a while, but i just wish i had waited until at least i'd gotten into Dauntless. Life didn't always go as planned though.

When i woke up the next morning, i didn't expect Adam to be gone though. I was in his bed after all. It only took me a moment to recognise the smell of bacon. Bacon? I threw Adam's top on, i wasn't about to put the leather skirt back on. I finally walked towards the small kitchen area and saw Adam stood there, topless i may add, cooking breakfast. His head jerked up when he heard me and i laughed slightly.

"I've never seen you look awkward before" I commented taking a seat on the sofa. "It's weird"

"I'm not awkward" He denied. "Okay maybe a little bit. I thought you might have been drunk and not remember it"

"Nope, i remember it"

"Okay" He nodded plating the food. He sat down opposite me and handed over one of the plates. I accepted the plate with raised eyebrows. I didn't know he could cook. I bit into the bacon and egg roll and my eyes widened. "Don't act so surprised. Just because i'm this good looking, it doesn't mean i can't cook" I covered my mouth with my hand and laughed slightly before swallowing.

"Oh yes, it was your looks that had me doubting your cooking skills" I said sarcastically. "Not your mean personality or short temper"

"I'm not the one with the short temper here" He smirked taking a mouthful of egg and bacon. I narrowed my eyes slightly but didn't comment. I did have a kind of short temper. "Exactly"

"Fuck off" I muttered with a laugh. "Would you rather i be some prissy girl who didn't challenge you at all?"

"It would be easier on my patience" He smirked and i rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't change me for the world Darling" I winked and finished off the food. "Is there training today?"

"About an hour ago, yeah" He shrugged and i groaned.

"I'm so going to get fucking killed over this"

"No you're not"

"Why?" I asked frowning at him.

"You don't have training until 12. You're aunt wants to see us" He smirked slightly.

"Why us?"

"I have no clue. I got a summoning for us both"

"That's awkward. People must know i'm here then"

"Tris stayed at Fours, so the messenger told me" Adam chuckled.

"They wouldn't have had sex. They're both stiffs" I smirked. "Stiffs don't have a lot of sex do they"

"I can't say i've ever asked a Stiff"

"Ever had sex with one?" He shook his head. "My point exactly" I laughed. "Stiffs just don't really have a sex life"

"What do you think they did all night? Sat and talked"

"Some people can actually spend the night with each other without having sex. We're not those people, but they do exist" We both laughed as i put the empty plate on the seat beside me.

A car was waiting outside the compound at half 10. The driver didn't speak, not that I expected him to, so Adam and I stayed silent. I had no clue what Jeanine would want with Adam, or myself for that matter, so it was safer to not reveal anything on the way there. The drive back was familiar, and horrid at the same time. I'm glad to be gone, so going back, even for a visit, was like a kick to the teeth. The driver stopped, and opened the doors for us. I walked out, and as soon as Adams door shut, the car was gone. I glanced sideways at Adam before looking at the building. Here we go. I still knew my way around here still, as nothing had changed. Obviously there were a few new faces floating around, Caleb prior being one of them. I guided Adam past the computers and frowned slightly at the screen. I put a hand to his arm to pause him as I looked more closely at it. I raised a hand to zoom, but someone grabbed my arm. Out if reflex, I twisted their arm tightly.

"Mae, let go" I froze. I let go. No. Dad flexed his arm and glared at me. I was frozen in shock until I felt Adam squeeze my arm. "You can't touch. You're not erudite anymore"

"I better be off" I muttered turning without another word. We continued on towards aunt Jeanine's office.

"Was that-?" Adam started but I cut him off.

"Yes" I said tightly. I didn't even consider that I'd see my parents, but of course, dad was one of Jeanine's main men. Of course he'd be littering around the main building. We reached the office, and the receptionist looked up. She'd never liked me, but she always plastered on the fake attitude. "Mae. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again" she started. "You look... Different"

"Just open the goddam door" I snapped, putting my hand on the handle. It could only be opened from inside or a button the receptionist looked after. It buzzed slightly and I pulled it open. Jeanine sat behind her desk. She looked up as the door closed behind Adam. "Can we make this quick? I bloody hate being back here" I sighed, slipping into one of the chairs.

"You can go after reading this Mae, I only have to give you" she handed over an envelope and I frowned. "It's Adam I'd like to talk to" I stared at the writing. Mother was writing to me? I tore it open.

_'Mae, _  
><em>This may come as shock to you, and you may hate me even more than you already do, but I think it's finally time I gave this to it's fitful owner<em>  
><em>Your mother'<em> I looked inside the envelope and there lay another letter. I picked it out and dropped it on the floor in shock. Hannah's handwriting. I crouched down to pick it up and slowly unfolded it.

_'Dear Mae, _  
><em>Mums making me write you a letter for your ceremony, but that's not for another 3 years yet, but she's making me do it. <em>  
><em>I hope you don't go. I don't want you to, but daddy says that you don't belong here like I do. He says your too exsitable? Or whatever. <em>  
><em>But if you do go, I'll still be able to see you right? They can't stop me, because I'll just come to your house and stay over. <em>  
><em>Anyway, I'm bored and I think you just come home from school. Love you! <em>  
><em>Hannah'<em> I stared at the delicate, shaky, writing that I still knew too well. I looked back up at aunt Jeanine and she smiled sadly. She'd read the letter.

"Why am I only getting this now?" I demanded hoarsely, keeping the tears at bay.

"I didn't know your mother had it. I searched the house for anything else, but it was empty" I nodded slightly and sat in the chair, staring at the letter. God, she was too young. "I know you know of out plan Adam" that caught my attention, but not for long.

"What plan?" He asked lazily.

"Don't play dumb with me boy"

"I'm asking what plan you're referring to. I know of many plans around this city" he snapped and I looked back up. The files. That's what's in those files he's always reading.

"What plans?"

"Just get to your point" aunt Jeanine pursed her lips. Adam was challenging her, and she didn't like it.

"How did you find out?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere"

"Who else knows?"

"No one, as far as I'm aware" he drawled. "If you're worried about me spoiling your plans, save yourself the hassle. Just leave me out of it and we won't have a problem" I stared between them. What was Aunt Jeanine up to?


End file.
